


ч.т.д.

by murakaru



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, лапслок
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21822727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murakaru/pseuds/murakaru
Summary: они не любят друг друга.
Kudos: 3





	ч.т.д.

они не любят друг друга.

как-то с самого начала не задалось: там, где должна была вспыхнуть неистовая страсть, не вспыхнуло ничего, только коротко и бессмысленно потрещало. то ли типажи не сошлись, то ли оба слишком устали от искр, молний и огня, но они просто выпили кофе, обсудили новый сериал от эйчбио и решили быть вместе.

— только не трись об меня сильно, волосы на пальто остаются.  
— ок.

они условились, что это все — передышка, пауза перед настоящей большой жизнью, в которой будет и хорошая работа в крутой фирме, и эстетика богатой жизни, и красивая история любви. а дырявые носки, душные вагоны метро и вялый минет после душа можно будет сделать выцветшим воспоминанием. еще одной историей из бурной молодости. никита говорит, что когда-нибудь напишет книгу о них.

— когда мы расстанемся, ты мониторь иногда книжные — вдруг увидишь свое грязное белье на полке с бестселлерами, — смеется он.

паша только иронично улыбается. естественно, никита никогда ничего не напишет: ни о них, ни вообще. паша читал его повести — и все они оказались душной пафосной графоманией. если бы между ними было хоть что-то, кроме удобства, никита превратился бы в непонятого писателя, у которого все впереди. в творческую личность, в исследователя человеческих пороков. но паша смотрит на мир через чистое — без романтичных розовых брызг — стекло и говорит своим друзьям:  
— ник — просто инфантильный придурок. он мечтает однажды написать великий роман, но вряд ли у него получится.

друзья ржут и опрокидывают в себя горящие шоты, а паша считает необходимым оправдаться:

— зато он очень милый, когда бухой, читает много книжек и не напрягает. жить с ним — это как завести кота: вроде и живое существо рядом, пушистое, мурчит, а вроде и никаких претензий и мозгоебли.

потом они перескакивают с темы на тему, обсуждают новую телку олега, зарплаты врачей, кто первым залетел после вуза, прогноз погоды и видео с ютьюба. никита и его бездарная писанина превращаются в очередной незначительный информационный всплеск на дне стакана. паша тоже смеется и пьет вместе со всеми. ему даже думать не хочется о том, какими словами сейчас обсуждает его никита в своей тусе и какими словами после оправдывается.

у никиты дурной характер. он может в любой момент взбеситься и окрыситься из-за какой-нибудь пустяковой мелочи.

— тебе пирожок с яблоками или с вишней?  
— ни с чем, я не люблю ни яблоки, ни вишни, паша, блядь, сто раз говорил.

никита продолжается пялиться в монитор, но в тишине кухни слышно, как он злобно скрипит зубами. паша пожимает плечами, его дело предложить, дело никиты — отказаться. а так вспылить из-за каких-то пирожков — это вообще смешно. как будто у паши мало дел, чтобы еще запоминать что жрет, а чего не жрет никита, тем более, в прошлый раз он ел и яблоки, и вишни — и ничего ему не жало.

когда паша занимается с ним сексом, то представляет своего коллегу колю. коля женат, гомофобен и абсолютно лишен чувства юмора, но лицо у него красивое. у паши под веками медленно текут картинки: вот коля целует его в коленку, вот коля гладит его по плечам, вот коля хватает его за волосы.  
— паш, ну хватит, заебал бревном лежать.

паша вздыхает и опрокидывает никиту на спину, садится сверху. теперь его очередь: пусть тоже что-нибудь для себя попредставляет.

иногда под чашку чая никита рассказывает о своем прошлом. какие-то истории из детства, какие-то свои переживания тех лет. паша слушает и анализирует, в шутку пытается выявить закономерности. или не в шутку — ему всегда нравилось копаться в чужих головах, структурировать тамошний хаос. просто жизнь научила держать все свои выводы при себе.

это даже интересно, пока никита не начинает лезть со своими псих.травмами в неподходящий момент. это очень раздражает: слушать о переживаниях безразличного тебе человека, когда ты пытаешься повесить полку и гвозди выскальзывают из пальцев.  
— ник, пожалуйста, заткнись и подержи молоток.  
— паш, ты ж чмо криворукое, давай мастера вызовем. 

они не любят друг друга. это все — передышка, пауза перед настоящей большой жизнью, в которой будет и хорошая работа в крутой фирме, и эстетика богатой жизни, и красивая история любви. но пока что, в этот самый момент, единственное, о чем паша жалеет в этих бесцельных пустых отношениях, так о том, что никите не понравился «чернобыль». ну еще, может быть, о том, что про них никогда не напишут книгу. и больше ни о чем.

— паш, пааааааш, ну ты чего завис-то? я говорю, мастера давай вызовем.

паша оборачивается, протягивает руку, чтобы отвесить никите подзатыльник, но передумывает.  
вместо этого он медленно гладит никиту по лбу, щекам, подбородку и думает:

если он когда-нибудь попробует испортить это все любовью, я его убью.


End file.
